rescuespecialopsfandomcom-20200214-history
State fire brigade
State Fire Brigade The state fire brigade are an emergency service appearing in Rescue, Special Ops. Contents State fire brigade are the primary firefighting and hazardous materials emergency service appearing in the unnamed state rescue special ops takes place in. They are a largely exact copy of the (then ) New South Wales Fire Brigades, and maybe the NSW rural fire service. It is unknown whether they are the primary rescue service in the state, like they are in New South Wales. If they are, then that is why they may have a rivalry with RSO, as mentioned by Dean Gallagher in the episode, 'Fire in the cross". Logo and clothing Jenny Miles designed some of the clothing for the series. In the episode, "Off the rails", the firefighters look different. They do not have the high visibility yellow shawl over their shoulders, and instead the uniform is black around the neck and shoulder area. One firefighter was also seen with "Station Officer" written in black over a yellow stripe on his back. They were seen responding to the train crash at the underground "Park West" station. Sydney didn't have an underground rail line in 2010, and this station had a logo like the London Underground. Maybe these firefighters were meant to symbolise the real life "Railcorp Emergency Response Unit", who also had one white fire engine, maybe the only one in NSW. RER's uniforms are differnet because they have orange stripes. Hazardous Materials Squad had a vehicle that was seen in Episode 13 of season one. They drove a red Mercedes Sprinter which had a silver logo on the front, which looked like RSO's emblem. Otherwise, no firemen in HAZMAT suits could be seen. The real life NSW rural fire service appear in the episode, "Blue Mountains", but do not appear again. They are volunteer firefighters, and do not extinguish structure fires normally. Vehicles Varley commander, City Of Sydney Pumper Appliance 001 (One engine had pump fittings on the back of truck, with zig zagging grit tape on the running boards. Crispy was pictured sitting on this vehicle, might be the one he drives off in) ( Some sort of rescue fire appliance without pump or water, seen from behind in " Fire in the Cross", likely a second Varley ) Aerial appliance ( Cherry picker/ snorkel) Isuzu ( rescue equipment aboard, instead of water and hoses) Two Isuzu ( With blue stripes towards the rear, like a nineties NSW RFS cat 3 tanker) At least one Scania appliance, which was brand new at the time. International ACCO pumper, with yellow caution stripes. (Old model, from the 90's), with numbers on the side saying, " Central District, 060" Another fire engine says, "Central 011" on the side. Known appearances "Fire in the cross" "Day in the death of Dean Gallagher" "Two fires" "Eco-warriors" Known Employees Station officer/ Senior Station Officer Jake "Crispy" Hudson (Appears in four episodes, played by Martin Dingle-Wall) Station Officer Anika Ereburg (Played by Madeline West). Radio chatter calling Anika says, "3-76 to SO 11, need you to check out this water main", identifying Anika's rank as a station officer. Eight firemen from the City of Sydney station 001 ( Maybe some from the Kings Cross station ) Eight firemen in the episode "Eco-warriors", (One of whom is a probationary) Four or so firemen in the episode, "Day in the death of Dean Gallagher", ( None wearing red helmets. They might be volunteers. ) Firemen with different uniforms in the episode, "Off the rails" Two firemen in petrol station, and explosion scenes in "Two fires" Anika works at a brown brick fire station adjoining some green space. It only has two garage doors, so it might be Forbes fire station. Other emergency services Rescue, Special Operations State police force- and State protection group State ambulance service Other services Volunteer lifesaving club lifeblood private ambulance and aeromedical service